Twin Flames (Skyrim)
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Alduin has been defeated but has been temporarily spared. He uses his short time to reconnect with an old friend one last time


_Twin Flames_

Alduin couldn't believe it. He, The World Eater, had been defeated. He saw his body slowly fade to ash and he expected to see nothing but black, but instead he found himself falling from the sky back into Skyrim, he knew he was weak and was only growing weaker by the second. He caught himself only to crash down onto a nearby mountain. He sat still, he wondered why he hadn't entirely vanished. Wasn't the Dragonborn supposed to be the only one to be able to truly kill him? He thought patiently, he thought there had to be a reason why he was being temporarily spared. He tried to think of some possible unfinished business, he instantly thought of his old friend. Paarthurnax. It had been quite literally centuries since he had seen or even spoken to him. He remembered how angry and disgusted he was with Paarthunax at one point in time but he didn't think that really mattered now that he was slowly decaying.

He lifted his wings and they felt so heavy. He knew this would be the last time he would ever fly. He slowly raised into the air and began to make his way to The Throat of The World. He didn't know what he would even say to his old friend, he was sure Paarthunax woudn't even be able to stand the sight of him after all that had occured. So much had changed and yet, he never truly thought about it. He kept flying for what felt like ages but he finally saw the peak. He tried to land slow but he felt to heavy. He almost crash landed into the snow beneath him, he laid in the cool snow for a moment and just shut his red eyes. He was so tired, he hadn't ever felt so mortal. He opened his eyes again and saw his friend looking at him with quite a look of surprise. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's been quite awhile, old friend.." Alduin muttered and raised his head some.

"Greetings, brother. Yes, it has been quite sometime." Paarthunax said calmly.

"I am dying, brother, I figure I should be blunt with you.." Alduin stated coldly and watched his friend for a response.

"So, the Dovahkiin has succeeded.." He trailed off.

"Not yet, I'm still here, but not for long. I came to see you, Paarthunax." He stammered, he was starting to feel dizzy.

"See me about what? We've nothing to discuss-"

"We have plently to discuss. I'm not here to start a fight." Alduin said firmly then slightly shook his head.

Paarthunax was silent, he knew Alduin deserved to explain himself in his final hours so he sighed and motioned his wing.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Paarthunax asked, he waited to be berated for his betrayel like the last conversation he ever had with Alduin.

"I wanted to say that I finally understand why you did what you did." Alduin stated clearly.

Paarthunax was silent, he didn't know what to think. Alduin wasn't the kind to ever admit his wrongs, he was always right in his mind. He almost wanted to ask him to repeat himself but he knew what he heard.

"I should have known that even I couldn't change fate. I was destined to die one day by the hands of the Dovahkiin. No matter how much I fought it and tried to elongate it, it would one day come.." Alduin admitted as he moved his eyes down to the white snow.

Paarthunax listened closely, his brother's voice was barely audible over the wind. He slowly stepped off his perch to sit in front of the black dragon. Alduin looked at his brother, he expected to be rejected but instead he felt Paarthunax's forehead on his. He was beyond shocked.

"I didn't want to betray you, but like you said, Alduin, fate cannot be changed." Paarthunax admitted and kept his head pressed to Alduin's.

Alduin could feel his body begin to fade away, he couldn't exactly find the words to describe how he felt but finally he was content. He slowly laid his head into the snow and closed his eyes.

"Just be here with me while I die.." Alduin whispered and sighed.

Paarthunax nodded and rested his head next to his brother's. He was at peace, he was finally at peace with his brother. Alduin's breath was shallow and his body began to wither away into ash in the wind. Paarthunax just watched as his brother's physical body faded away before him, there was nothing he could do. It was fate after all. Soon, Alduin was no more and the great evil in Skyrim was vaquished. Paarthunax raised his head and looked around himself. He slowly moved back to his perch, he knew the Dovahkiin would be back to see him soon enough. His final moments with Alduin would he their secret, even in the end he knew Alduin couldn't stay strayed away from his one and only real brother.

 _(A/N: So, ahem, this is awkward considering I have other things I should be working on besides Skyrim fanfiction. But I thought of this just randomly and I decided to write it. Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy this. Also, this wasn't at all meant to be romantic or anything, I figured I would clarify that.)_


End file.
